Mists On The River: The Life Of Mistyfoot
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Mistystar, elderly and on her last life tells her story to her granddaughter, Pearlykit. Its really sweet!
1. Prologue: A Light From The Past

Mists on the River:

The Life of Mistyfoot

**Mistyfoots life...duh...the prologue takes place way way way into the future...so bear with me if you dont know who these ppl are:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

Prologue: A Light From The Past

Mistystar, the elderly RiverClan leader was in her den under Highridge, cleaning herself. Her granddaughter, Pearlykit padded into the den.

"Ahh...hello Pearlykit," sighed Mistystar.

"Grandmother, can you tell me a story?" asked Pearlykit.

"Well, alright. What kind of story?" asked Mistystar, laying down, and signaling for Pearlykit to come and curl with her.

"Your story," mewed Pearlykit.

"My story?" asked Mistystar, sighing. "Alright. Why do you want to hear my story?"

"Because, Grandmother, you are the noblest cat and most couragous cat I know!" exclaimed Pearlykit.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning." sighed Mistystar. "I remember it like it was yesterday...

**As you have guessed, Mistystar is "Mistyfoot" Pearlykit is her granddaughter, remember Mistyfoot was a queen in Fire and Ice and Forest of Secrets. **


	2. Chapter One: The Giveaway

Chapter One:

The Giveaway

**This is Mistystar telling Pearlykit, but it won't be in quotation marks. **

I remember it like it was yesterday. My mother, Bluestar of ThunderClan was hearding us to the river to meet our father, Oakheart. I was slow, and cold. Shivering, I let out a shivering squeak as I fell into the pile of snow. It was a very cold leaf-bare, the year that we were born. I was scared. I didn't know where my mother was taking us.

"Where are we going?" squeaked Stonekit. "And where's Brackenkit, mother?"

"We are going to meet daddy," meowed Bluefur. "You are going to stay with him for awhile. As for Brackenkit, he is dead." I was terrified. My brother. Dead. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Mother was just tricking us. He was going to be waiting for us along with daddy. I know it. We came to the riverbank.

"Daddy!" Stonekit and I squeaked together.

* * *

"Grandmother, was Brackenkit really at the river with Oakheart?" asked Pearlykit, seeing the sadness in the old leader's eyes.

"No, Pearlykit. He was really dead."

* * *

We climbed off of Bluefur's back and ran to our father. He licked us, and our mother and father stared at one another for a long while.

"Where's Brackenkit?" I finally asked.

"Daddy, is he with you?" asked Stonekit.

"No," he sighed. "Brackenkit is hunting with StarClan."

* * *

"Can kits really hunt with StarClan?" asked Pearlykit.

"Yes Pearlykit. They can. Soon enough, I'll be with my dear brother, mother, father, and other brother in StarClan." sighed Mistystar.

* * *

"Come along, Stonekit, Mistykit. You will stay with me for awhile. Say good-bye to mother," meowed Oakheart.

"Good-bye, mother. I'll never forget you," I said. But the truth is...I did forget my real mother. And I never remembered until it was too late. Oakheart took us across the frozen river. We ended up in the RiverClan camp with a new mother named Graypool. We had a new brother and sister. Silverkit and Loudkit. Over time, we began to forget about Bluefur...


	3. Chapter Two: The Kithood

**Mists On The River:**

**The Life of Mistyfoot**

**CHAPPY TWO! THANKS TO YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

Chapter Two:

The Kithood

Well...as I said. By the first moon I had broken my promise. I did forget my mother. I forgot her within the first moon I was in RiverClan. All I remembered was the devistated look on a she-cat's face. I remembered that to be all just a dream. Until...wait. I am getting ahead of myself. That was way after I became a warrior.

* * *

"Grandmother? What was your warrior name?" squeaked Pearlykit. 

"My warrior name? Hmm...it was Mistyfoot," rasped Mistystar. Pearlykit looked in amazement and happiness. She smiled, and waited while her grandmother continued the story.

* * *

As I said. I had a wonderful kithood. I loved my brothers and sisters, Silverkit, Stonekit, and Loudkit. Silverkit and I became best friends. We never left one another's side. Never. We were the best of friends. Forever we were. And Still are.

* * *

"What happened to Silverkit?" asked Pearlykit.

"I don't want to give the whole story away to you. You just wait and find out," mewed Mistystar, playfully swatting her Granddaughter's small tail.

* * *

Well, I never thought the day would come when I became an apprentice. Never. It was so long. I watched all the other apprentices become apprentices. But not me! Silverkit, Stonekit, and I would sneak out the back of the nursery and watch the sun go down. As siblings, as best friends. Loudkit was always the good one. He stayed inside. Finally, we watched the sun go down on our last night as kits all three of us...

**How do you likey? Please REVIEW:) **

**Sorreltail x Brackenfur Luv**


	4. Chapter Three: The Apprentice

Chapter Three:

The Apprentice

**CHA CHA CHA CHAPPY:) **

**To My Reviewers:**

**Skyfeather123: Sure I'll do life stories of them...just one question...who's Rosetail?**

**BlindSeer220: Thanks! I'll try alot harder to make the chappys longer:)**

As I was saying...that night was our last night, Silverkit, Stormkit, and I snuck out as kits. We watched the sun go down. Than Silverkit and Stormkit went inside. I stayed out there staring up at the stars of Silverpelt. I thought that I saw a star wink at me. I smiled, and padded back into the nursery.

The next evening, I stood under the Highmound in RiverClan camp. Our leader, Crookedstar, was apprenticing us.

"From this moment on, until he had earned his warrior name, this kit shall be called Loudpaw. Blackclaw, I trust you are ready for your first apprentice. Mentor Loudpaw. Teach him all the talents that Oakheart passed onto you," mewed Crookedstar. Loudpaw leapt off Highmound and touched noses with Blackclaw. Silverkit was next. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice, my own daughter, will be known as Silverpaw. Silverpaw, your mentor will be Graypool. Graypool, I know you will pass on courage and wits to our daughter." Graypool nodded, and touched noses with her daughter. Stonekit was next.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Stonepaw. Whiteclaw, now that Graypool is a warrior, you are ready for your next apprentice. Whiteclaw, you shall mentor Stonepaw. Teach him with care, Whiteclaw," mewed Crookedstar. Stonepaw leapt off Highmound to touch noses with Whiteclaw. I was last. I stepped up to Crookedstar, and he announced the ritual. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be called Mistypaw. Oakheart, now that Blackclaw is a warrior, I trust you are ready for your next apprentice. Mentor Mistypaw. Teach her wits, triumph, and with care." I leaped off Highmound to touch noses with my father.

* * *

"Wow! You had your father as your mentor?" asked Pearlykit.

"Yes I did, Pearlykit. If you would like, I can choose your father, Flameriver, as your mentor," mewed Mistystar.

"Could you?" asked Pearlykit.

"If you wish," rasped Mistystar.

* * *

So, after I was apprenticed, Silverpaw and I padded out to the shore. It was our first night as apprentices. We watched the stars, and as we looked at it, a star winked at us again...

**SORRY TAT ITS SO SHORT:)**


	5. Chapter Four: The River

**Mists On The River: The Life of Mistyfoot**

**Sorry for the really really long update. I've been planning for my b-day party which was friday :3:3 happy b-day me:D:D anyway...here you go!**

**:3 brambleclaws babe**

**Me: BRAMBY! DISCLAIMER! NOWWWWWWWWWWW MISTER!**

**Brambleclaw: awww man...WHY?**

**Me: I'll give u candy!**

**Brambleclaw: YAY! brambleclaws babe does not own mistyfoot or any other characters ACCEPT for Pearlykit. hem hem...i repeat that is BRAMBLECLAWS babe...does not own mistyfoot or any other characters ACCEPT for Pearlykit. **

**Me: will a cookie do? all the candy i have is for my party.**

**Bramblecalw: yay! cookie! -grabs cookie-**

**Me: Thats my bramby for you!**

* * *

Chapter Four: 

The River

Well, the first morning of my training I woke up bright and early. The sun wasn't even up, and the warriors of StarClan were still floating above my head. I looked up at them. To them I whispered,

"StarClan. Watch over my mother." Graypool was sick, and I was very scared for her.

"Mistypaw, time to get going," Oakheart firmly said behind her. I whipped around.

"Have you been up all this time?" I asked

"Yes I have. I heard your prayer for your mother. You are going to go to the Gathering tonight. Crookedstar let me do that for you. To make you get your mind off of Graypool for the night. Last night, the night she got sick of course, was a horrible night before. Crookedstar sent her to Mudfur, and then I dont know what happened to her," mewed Oakheart.

"Oh," I mewed

"Well lets get going," whispered Oakheart. Him and I then padded off into the dawn to start our training.

* * *

"What happened with the river, Grandma?" asked Pearlykit, leaping up and down with excitement. 

"Well, you should find out in the next five minutes," mewed Mistystar, licking her granddaughters head. Pearlykit lay down, and tucked her paws underneath her.

* * *

So, the first thing I learned that day was to swim. Oakheart told me to enter the river. When my paws touched the icy cold water, I mewed in protest, and stepped back. 

"Mistypaw, the water is going to be like that. You can't be afraid of it. Its the way that RiverClan cats live. Half of the year we are in the river," mewed Oakheart. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Oakheart. I'll try again," I mewed. I stepped into the icy cold water, mewling like a frightened kit. I began to move my feet, and to get used to the water. It was fun, until my foot got caught on a piece of seaweed.

* * *

Pearlykit gasped. "Did you die?" 

"No, Pearlykit," chuckled Mistystar. "If I was dead, I wouldnt be here today."

"Oh. I'm so glad you didnt die then, Grandma!" exclaimed Pearlykit.

"Yes, Pearlykit, me too," mewed Mistystar. Pearlykit nuzzled her grandmother, and curled up closer to her. The midday sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

I struggled, but the water kept dragging me down deeper. I would pop up, and then go back under. Oakheart, without fear for his life, went underwater, and bit the piece of seaweed from my foot. I still had the seaweed tight around my foot. My paw was beginning to bleed from how tight the seaweed was. I was mewling, like a frightened kit. I was so scared. Oakheart braught me to Mudfur. He bit the seaweed, and put some cobwebs on my foot. He sent me to the apprentices den to rest for a few days.

"Hey," I mewled when I got back to the den. Silverpaw, Stonepaw, and Loudpaw padded over to me as I plopped down in my moss bed.

"What happened to you?" mewled Silverpaw with fright. I began licking my cut.

"Seaweed..." I grunted. Silverpaw gave me a sympathetic look.

"Its okay...we all have our ups and downs. One of your downs is clumsiness," mewed Silverpaw, giving an amused look.

"Hey!" I mewed playfully. I batted her on the nose with my tail. Stonepaw, my brother came over and gave me a lick between the ears.

* * *

"Wow, Grandma. Does it still hurt? Do you have a scar?" asked Pearlykit.

"As a matter of fact," grunted Mistystar. "I do...look on my left leg, and part the fur, look and there is a faint scar...if its still there." Pearlykit looked into her grandmothers fur...and indeed she saw a small scar.

"Wow...how long were you off apprenticeship?" asked Pearlykit.

"For a few days," mewed Mistystar. Pearlykit sat down, wide eyed, ready to listen to her grandmothers story.

* * *

**Thats the end of chappy FOUR! please please review!**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**


	6. Chapter Five: The Recovering

**Mists on the River:**

**The Life of Mistyfoot**

**yesh! I can finally update! WOOOOOO! b.c my computer was like down but its not anymore. yay. wooopedy woop.**

**Rotfl,**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
The Recovering 

I lay down. I was so lonely. The other apprentices were out training, the warriors were doing warrior duties, the medicine cat was busy with Graypool. I was alone. I could walk, but the Medicine Cat wanted me to stay in camp. I limped towards the nursery to go see some of the kits. Goldenstream lay watching her four moon old kits romp around the nursery, and in the back, Fernsoul was sleeping with her first litter soon to be on the way. I sat down in front of Goldenstream.

"Hi, Goldenstream," I mewed.

"Well hello there, Mistypaw. How are you doing?" asked Goldenstream. I licked my paw, and drug it over my ear.

"I'm good. How are you and the kits?" I asked.

"They are doing fine, and I'm just great, thanks for asking," Goldenstream meowed. "Lemonkit! No! Dont you dare climb up that wall!" Lemonkit, a pretty brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes tumbled towards her mother.

"Hiya, Mistypaw!" Lemonkit squeaked.

"Hey there, Lemonkit," I mewed.

"Do you want to come play tag?" she squeaked.

"Sure. But theres not enough room in here for me. If its okay with Goldenstream, we could go outside and play tag," I mewed. Goldenstrem nodded.

"I trust you with them, Mistypaw," Goldenstream mewed. I nodded.

"Come on, Lemonkit," I mewed. Lemonkit happily bounded off towards her brother, Whitekit, and they headed outside. We had a great afternoon playing tag until the sun went down. I was hearding Lemonkit and Whitekit back into the nursery when I smelt the horrid, acrid scent of a ShadowClan she-cat. ShadowClan was attacking the camp!Mudfur, the young medicine cat leapt in front of the nursery, and Lemonkit and Whitekit pranced under his paws. The she-cat picked Lemonkit up by the scruff of her neck, and ran off. Whitekit escaped a tom-cats grasp. I sped after the she-cat.

"You!" I hissed.

* * *

"Lemonkit got stolen?" asked Pearlykit, her eyes full of wonder.

"Yes, she did," Mistystar rasped.

"Did you ever get her back?" Pearlykit jumped up and down and all around.

"Now to find that out, we'll just have to finish the story," mewed Mistystar. Pearlykit curled next to her belly, and stared up at her grandmother, her green eyes un-blinking, and full of suspense.

* * *

The she-cat turned to me.

"You little scrap! Get out of my way, you!" she hissed. I pawed at her, and knocked her down. I attempted to rescue Lemonkit, but the she-cat pelted into the darkness.

"Lemonkit!" I yowled. I followed the she-cat all the way to the border of ShadowClan territory, but did not dare go any farther. Raggedstar would have my hide, and so would Crookedstar. I sadly walked back to RiverClan camp, my eyes filled with defeat.I entered the nursery, and saw Goldenstream's eyes full of tears.

"I'm so sorry,"I whispered.

"Oh, Mistypaw, its not your fault," mewed Goldenstream, nuzzling Whitekit close. She licked my head. "Crookedstar said we were to attack ShadowClan camp as soon as everyone was healed, and get Lemonkit back. I dont understand who could have such cold of a heart to steal another she-cat's kits."

"I dont know," I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek and hit the floor.

"Oh, Mistypaw, I know you tried to get her back. I saw you run after her and-oh, Mistypaw! You're hurt!" Goldenstream mewed.

"Its alright. I'll just go to Mudfur. I wish you well, Goldenstream, goodnight," I mewed. Goldenstream nodded, and I backed out of the nursery. I headed to Mudfur's den. He stared at me.

"Mistypaw, you shouldnt have been out there battling!" he scolded. My ears turned down.

"But, I was trying to save Lemonkit!" I protested. Mudfur put cobwebs on the bite on my shoulder.

"Go lay in the apprentices den, I want you off that leg!" Mudfur scolded again. I nodded, and limped out of the den. I lay in the apprentices den, and stared through the ceiling.

"Why StarClan?" I whispered. "Why Lemonkit?"

MORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMOR

Lemonkit was thrown into a small hole.

"You stay there, squirmy! No coming out, or you know what happens," the she-cat sneered. She put severak sticks in front, and stationed two huge toms in the front of the hole. Lemonkit looked at the stars.

"StarClan," she whispered. "Keep mama and Whitekit and Mistypaw safe. I dont care if you save me or not. Just save them, please. They mean everything to me."

MORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMORMOR

"Poor Lemonkit," whispered Pearlykit in awe.

"Yes," mewed Mistystar. "I missed her so." Mistystar coughed a little, and stared at her granddaughter...

* * *

**o tay, thats chapter five. READ AND REVIEW! or die. I had a softball practice today. GO MAROON! WE ROCK YOUR SORRY SOCKS! WOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter Six: The Battle

**Mists On The River: The Life Of Mistyfoot**

**YAY heres chapter SEVEN!!!! anyway...R&R!!! sorry 4 the long update. this chapter is...oh yeah the Watchyamacallit...SHADOWCLANvsRIVERCLAN battle! HAHA! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN D**

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Battle

In a few days, the Clan was healed, and we were ready to prepare for battle. Mudfur said my leg was healed enough so that I could participate. I was so excited! My first battle! And, I would save Lemonkit!

* * *

"You saved Lemonkit? Was she okay?" Pearlykit asked, peppily.

"Well, I won't tell you that, but I will tell you that we did lose one cat in this battle. I'm not telling you who," mewed Mistystar, eyes full of amusement.

"Aww...okay," mewed Pearlykit.

* * *

"Can you wait to battle?" I asked Silverpaw, who was grooming herself.

"No! Our first battle! It's going to be amazing!" mewed Silverpaw.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into that she-cat that stole Lemonkit!" I mewed, my eyes full of rage.

"Mistypaw!" called Crookedstar.

"One minute, Silverpaw," I mewed, and left the den. I bowed my head to Crookedstar.

"Goldenstream tells me that you followed the she-cat to the border," Crookedstar mewed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, that means you will recall her scent. Now, I want you to, while we destract ShadowClan, search for that she-cat, and interrogate her. Threaten her if you have to, and make her tell you where Lemonkit is. Do you remember her scent?" mewed Crookedstar.

"Yes. It was the acrid, ShadowClan stench, mixed with a slight smell of Wildflowers," I mewed.

"Good. You are our only hope, Mistypaw. Please, make sure you get Lemonkit!" mewed Crookedstar.

"I will. If I have to fight to death, I will," I promised.

* * *

Pearlykit made a small growl.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mistystar.

"Oh, no! I was just trying to get this flea and bite it! I'm still listening!"

"Alright. I'll continue," mewed Mistystar.

* * *

And so, we went to battle. We entered ShadowClan territory, unseen, until we got to the camp. Crookedstar made a jubilant cry, but no one was there. I heard a small mewling...or thaught I did, and then there was the yowls. ShadowClan had snuck up behind us! I darted between the cats until I smelt that she-cat. A light tabby apprentice, by the looks of her. I leapt on her, and pinned her to the ground, claws unsheathed teeth bared.

"You again, you little scrap," she sneered.

"Where is Lemonkit," I mewed, my anger raging.

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted.

"That kit was like a sister to me," I mewed. "And if you don't tell me her wherabouts, I'll slit your throat." I held up a paw, and showed my unsheathed claws.

"Alright," the she-cat struggled. "She's in a hole behind the nursery."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I meowed. Then I heard the faint mewling again.

"Now, do you believe me?" she yowled. I ran behind their nursery, heaved a rock out of the way, and yelled into the hole.

"Lemonkit!"

"Mistypaw? Mistypaw, is that you?" I heard her squeak.

"Yes, yes its me. Crawl out of the hole, I've come to take you home!" I mewed. I heard her scrambling out, and then I saw her tabby face pop out of the hole, muddy, and dirty, like the rest of her body. I grabbed her by the scruff, and found my father.

"Oakheart!" I mewed. My father turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I found her," I mewed.

"Good," he said, eyeing the dirty kit in my teeth. "Go back to camp, and we'll meet you there." I nodded, and sprinted out, happily unseen. I crossed he Thunderpath, Lemonkit in my mouth, and ran over the gorge. Goldenstream was waiting anxiously, and she got up as soon as she saw me crossing the river.

"You found her!" she yowled. "Oh, Mistypaw! You found her!" She ran up, and grabbed her kit, and I lay on the shore, panting. Then I saw the deep gash on my side...and that was when I blacked out...

* * *

**tada! happy ending...kinda! next chappy is...idk...lol R&R!!!!**


	8. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!!**

**This is Crimsonnight, and I know I sound desperate, but would any of you like to co-author this story? Its getting hard to think of chapters for her mid-apprentice training, now that they have Lemonkit saved...im not sure what else to do with her apprenticeship life. If you want to co-author...just say so in your review. Thanks a bunch. **

**--Crimsonnight,Gryffindor Loyal**


End file.
